The present disclosure relates to an authenticating apparatus that executes user authentication by comparing an entered password with a set password.
In an electronic device that performs user authentication using a password, when a preset password is entered it becomes possible to access specified information. When a wrong password is entered, a notification is given that indicates that the password is wrong, and the entire password must be re-entered.
In recent years, the conditions for setting passwords have become strict from the aspect of security, and passwords are becoming more sophisticated. Therefore, mistakes in entering passwords occur often, and situations in which passwords must be re-entered are increasing. Therefore, technology is proposed for simplifying the operation of re-entering a password. In typical technology, the correct portion of an entered password can be displayed so as to be unrecognizable, and the wrong portion can be displayed so as to be recognizable, and only the wrong portion is re-entered.